Love and Loss
by SongWriter18
Summary: What Jerome, Fabian and Victor were thinking during the dance of the finale, season two. It is just what happened in the episode, but from their points of view. *Spoilers*


**A little thing about what everyone was thinking at the dance of the season 2 finale. :) Hope you like!  
><strong>

**Jerome POV**

As I walked into the dance and Mara walked over to scold me, my heart sank and I frowned. I shook my head, hating myself, hating Rufus. I had missed my own dad's hearing because of that scumbag. And I had let Mara down. As she looked at me, I felt horrible, even if it really wasn't my fault.

I hadn't seen Mara since we'd been seeing who could shove more marshmallows in their mouth, then Mick had had to call and I had left. But then, Mara had said she wanted to talk to me, and that was when Rufus had taken me.

Mara rushed over to me. "Jerome, where have you been? You do realize you missed your dad's hearing?"

"I know, I tried calling Poppy, it went straight to voicemail," I half-lied. I had tried calling Poppy, but in reality Rufus had taken my phone and thrown it at the wall. I wanted so badly to tell her the truth, the whole truth, but I just didn't know how she would react.

"I thought you'd changed," Mara said, making me feel even worse.

_I have changed! _I wanted to scream. _I have changed, because you changed me. You make me the better person, I'm so sorry. _But of course I couldn't choke out the words, I could only stand there like and idiot and let her rant off on me. I'd thought she might have been growing feelings for me, but now she probably hated me. I know I would hate me.

But, Alfie ran in, saving me. He gave me my dad's gem, telling me he would be proud of me. I looked at the gem in awe. He'd gotten it back. I had the gem. I was in total shock. I looked at my best friend, then Mara, then back to Alfie. "Thank you. Seriously," I said. I turned to look at Mara, trying to give Alfie a hint. "But I'm not so sure."

Alfie got what I was trying to say. "Oh!" He said. "Hey, look! Food!" my best friend sauntered away and left Mara and I alone.

Mara asked me if what Alfie had given me was the gem, and I nodded. "So that's were you've been this whole time? Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

I sighed. I had to show her, in some way. I had to tell her some of the truth. I couldn't keep lying to her about everything. So I let some of the truth slip, I took down my walls. "I didn't want you to worry. And I didn't want to put you in danger."

Mara smiled her sweet smile at me, and then she looked over my shoulder and her smile grew larger. My heart sank. Was it Mick behind me? I had heard Mick was back, was she really still that smitten with the meathead? It probably was him behind me, and she was going to leave to spend her time with that meathead who didn't deserve her. Nonetheless, I turned to see what had caught Mara's eye, and my heart stopped. I could only choke out one word as I saw Poppy standing there, a wide grin on her face, and a tall man in a tie by her side. "Dad!"

"We did it!" Poppy exclaimed, hugging me. For once, it didn't bother me a bit. I was ecstatic. I hugged my sister back, a grin breaking across my face, and I broke away to hug my father for the first time. Tears threatened to spill, but I swallowed them, promising myself not to cry in front of Mara, and everyone else in the room.

I tried to apologize, but my dad stopped me, telling me it didn't matter anymore, and Poppy ran forward, enveloping us both in a bear hug.

I broke away after a moment, with sudden confidence. I ran a hand through my hair and touched Poppy's cheek, telling my small family to give me a moment. I turned to Mara, holding her arms and bending over to look her in the eye, and I said the words I'd wanted to say for so long.

"Mara, will you please, _please_, _please_, go out with me?" My heart pounded as I waited for her answer. But there was no going back now.

Mara smiled, and it could've lit up the world. "Yes."

My heart soared, and I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her.

I was so happy I could burst.

Even hearing my dad whisper to Poppy, "I told you." And hearing Poppy exclaim that she had told him couldn't break my happiness. I pulled away from Mara, only because I needed to breathe, and beamed.

Behind me, I heard Alfie saying 'sorry about your luck' to Mick, and that only made the night better. A fast song started, and I pulled Mara out on the dance floor to dance with me.

**Fabian POV**

I was out on the dance floor, dancing with Joy as friends, when she pointed to the door, and I smiled, walking over to hug Nina's gran. I knew how happy Nina would be now that everyone was okay. I smiled at her, and she looked knowingly back at me with her piercing, very alive blue eyes. "If you're looking for Nina, she's up there," she said, pointing to the stairs.

"Go on!" Joy urged, and I smiled at her, thankful we could finally have a normal friendship.

I walked into the middle of the main hall, sure I was blushing scarlet red, but I didn't care. I suddenly felt a surge of guts. I was finally going to do this, and I wasn't going to mess it all up, stuttering and making up a lame excuse. I would tell the truth, how I really felt. I nodded slightly at the beautiful girl above me. "Nina."

"Okay, wait!" Amber said, walking down the stairs. "Wait, wait…" she said as she crossed the hall. She turned as she reached the doors to the living room and smiled as she closed them. "I'm clear!" She said, shutting the doors and (I hope) walking away.

I smiled up at Nina, and she laughed, the laugh I was now beginning to recognize as the laugh that was the one she used when she was nervous, or really happy. She walked down the stairs, and as she was almost to the base, the blaring music from inside the living room changed from the upbeat song to the song Nina and I had danced to last year at prom. Only Amber could be behind this.

I smiled at Nina, laughing nervously. I held out my hand to her, as if asking her to dance, and she took it, smiling her picturesque smile at me and making my heart melt. She put her hands around my neck, and I put mine around her waist, and we began to sway back and forth.

I looked at the ground, then looked back up at Nina, blushing. "I've been thinking. We got it all wrong. Breaking up and stuff." I smiled at her. "You know you're the one, right?" I asked. Because it is true. She is the one, I love her. I truly love her.

Nina smiled, laughing and looking up at me. "The Chosen One."

I raised my eyebrows, shrugging. "Well, my Chosen One."

Nina smiled at me, and then, we kissed.

I could've died right then and been completely fine with it. How long had it been since we'd kissed? How long had it been since we'd been together, and I could show her how I really felt? Too long, I decided, as I kissed her. I was never letting her go again.

A loud, far too familiar, "Yay!" abruptly ended our kiss as we whipped around to see a mass of people run in and hug us, starting with Amber, and surprisingly, next came Joy. Everyone from the house came into the front hall with choruses of, 'yay!' Even Jerome seemed happy, which was a first, since it really seemed like he'd always been so sullen and unromantic. I guess falling in love really can change a person.

**Victor POV**

I sat in my office, alone, away from the party below me. I poked my head out the window, and as I cast my glare across the hall below, a bright blue light alerted me, filling my heart with surprise and confusion.

I held up my hand with my father's ring on it, looking at it with incredulousness. I pressed my thumb to the gem, and the top popped open, revealing a tiny, gold, tear-drop shaped object, hardened and hidden in the compartment for decades. Nina truly had met my father, and she had played straight into my hands, giving me the tears of gold. I looked up, a smirk breaking out across my face. "Tears of gold!" I said. And the race for the mask was over. I no longer needed it. For once, my father had pulled through for me.

**So, obviously this is all stuff that happened in the finale, it is just what I think the characters were thinking as all of this stuff happened. But seriously, 3 things.**

**Nickelodeon better make a season 3!**

**I don't even care about the cliff hanger, I'm so happy about Fabina and Jara and Peddie! 3 :D**

**Review?**

**~S~**


End file.
